Conventionally, various cooling modules have been proposed, which cool heat-generating components that generate heat, such as a central processing unit (CPU: Central Processing Unit), in electronic equipment such as a server (for example, refer to Patent documents 1 to 5 and the like). As one example, a cooling module is known, which circulates a cooling liquid in a circulation passage by a pump, causes the cooling liquid to absorb generated heat of a heat-generating component by a cooling jacket that is fitted to the heat-generating component, and air-cools the cooling liquid by heat radiation from a radiator. In electronic equipment, a plurality of heat-generating components are often mounted on a circuit board, and unitization of the cooling module is sometimes performed by fitting a cooling jacket to each of a plurality of heat-generating components.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-335091    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-287733    [Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-326141    [Patent document 4] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-500738    [Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-241991    [Patent document 6] Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1-130825    [Patent document 7] Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-1921    [Patent document 8] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-136586    [Patent document 9] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-186388